Conventionally, as a reactive hot-melt adhesive, a polyurethane hot-melt adhesive composition containing isocyanate and an acrylic polymer, where the acrylic polymer is a high molecular weight acrylic polymer, has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-500406A).
However, the inventor of the present application found that conventional reactive hot-melt adhesives may not satisfy the level of adhesion, specifically water resistant adhesion, that has been required recently.